1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector terminal, and particularly to a connector terminal curved from a strip-shaped metal plate.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional connector terminal 100′ is of substantially lying-U shape and has a soldering plate 10′. One end of the soldering plate 10′ is bent upwards to form a bent portion 20′. A free end of the bent portion 20′ further extends towards a direction parallel to the soldering plate 10′ to form a flexible arm 30′ apart facing the soldering plate 10′. A free end of the flexible arm 10′ is arched opposite to the soldering plate 10′ to form a contacting end 40′.
However, when excessive press force acts on the contacting end 40′ repeatedly, the bent portion 20′ of the connector terminal 100′ is apt to deform as the press force is mainly centralized on the bent portion 20′. As a result, the deformation of the bent portion 20′ would cause the connector terminal 100′ fail to connect with an external connecting module stably.